Stufen der Immersion
Eine Studie von Strauss und Corbin Strauss A., Corbin J. Basics of Qualitative, 2nd Ed. SAGE Publications. 1998. von 1998 lässt vermuten, dass es verschiedene Stufen des Engagements des Spielers in ein Spiel gibt. Die höchste Stufe dieses Engagements stellt die totale Immersion dar. Engagement Engagement ist die erste Stufe der Immersion und bildet damit die Basis für die beiden folgenden Stufen. Grundvoraussetzung für das Entstehen von Engagement ist Zugang. Diese Zugänglichkeit beschränkt sich nicht nur auf die Spieleanwendung an sich, sondern schließt die erforderliche Hardware und Eingabe- bzw. Steuerungsgeräte mit ein. “An engaged gamer is interested in the game and wants to keep playing.“ (Brown & Cairns 2004) ''Brown, Emily; Cairns, Paul (2004): A grounded investigation of game immersion. In: Elizabeth Dykstra-Erickson (Hg.): CHI '04 Extended Abstracts on Human Factors in Computing Systems. New York, NY: ACM, S. 1297–1300. Ist der Zugang gewährleistet, muss der Spieler Zeit (time), Aufmerksamkeit (attention) und Aufwand (effort) in das Spiel investieren. Mit Aufmerksamkeit ist hier der Wille sich auf das Geschehen zu konzentrieren, sich dem Spiel zu widmen und mentale Energie in die Beobachtung zu investieren. Aufwand hingegen bezieht sich auf das Einsetzen nicht nur von mentaler, sondern auch physischer Energie. Durch dieses Investieren folgt automatisch eine Erwartungshaltung belohnt zu werden. Um Engagement des Spielers zu unterstützen, sollten Designer ihre Spiele so aufbauen, dass diese Investitionen sich auszahlen und weitere gefördert werden. '''Engrossment' Engrossment bildet die zweite Stufe der Immersion. e''ngl. "to engross" bedeutet in etwa, sich mit etwas verbinden, von etwas vereinnahmen oder in Beschlag nehmen und bezieht sich im Besonderen auf die emotionale Beteiligung/Involvement des Spielers. Hierfür muss die Barriere der "gameconstruction" oder der Spielweltkonstruktion überwunden werden. „''This is when game features combine in such a way that the gamers‘ emotions are directly affected by the game“- Witmer & Singer Witmer, Bob G.; Singer, Michael J. (1998): Measuring Presence in Virtual Environments. A Presence Questionnaire. In: Presence: Teleoperators and Virtual Environments 7 (3), S. 225–240. Häufige Aspekte des Spiels zum Entstehen von Engrossment sind etwa das Visuelle des Spiels: das Erscheinungsbild, die Grafik, der Art-Stil. Weitere Hilfsmittel können interessante Aufgaben und der Plot sein. In einer Befragung sagten Spieler aus, sie haben gemerkt, dass das Spiel gut konstruiert worden war und die Designer viel Arbeit in die Welt investiert hatten. Als Folge daraus, wurden die Spieler sich ihrer realen Umgebung und auch ihrem eigentlichen Selbst weniger gewahr und "tauchten tiefer in das Spiel hinein". Beteiligung / Involvement “''Involvement is a psychological state experienced as a consequence of focusing one’s energy and attention on a coherent set of stimuli or meaningfully related activities and events. Involvement depends on the degree of significance or meaning that the individual attaches to the stimuli, activities, or events. … however, the amount of involvement will vary according to how well the activities and events attract and hold the observer’s attention.” - Witmer & Singer Witmer, Bob G.; Singer, Michael J. (1998): Measuring Presence in Virtual Environments. A Presence Questionnaire. In: Presence: Teleoperators and Virtual Environments 7 (3), S. 225–240. '''Totale Immersion' Totale Immersion kann gleichgesetzt werden mit Präsenz. Grob kann man hier von dem kompletten Eintauchen in das Medium durch das Wegfallen aller Grenzen/Barrieren zwischen realer und virtueller Welt sprechen. Ein Charakteristika ist etwa, dass das Spiel der einzige Fokuspunkt des Spielers wird und alle anderen Gedanken, Probleme und Gefühle wegfallen, wie es auch beim Flow-Zustand vorkommt. Im Gegensatz dazu, kann ein Präsenzgefühl jedoch deutlich länger andauern und ist nicht an die pausenlose Herausforderung der Fähigkeiten des Spielers geknüpft. Totale Immersion ist jedoch einerseits schwierig auf Grund der Nutzung von bestimmten Ein- und Ausgabegeräten, wie Controller oder Bildschirmen. Andererseits können fehlende oder unrealistische Reaktionen des Spielsystems auf Aktionen des Spielers die Immersion durchbrechen und das Präsenz-Gefühl aufheben. Dadurch ergeben sich häufig nur recht kurze Momente der totalen Immersion, nur Augenblicke und kein dauerhafter Zustand. Witmer und Singer nennen als zur totalen Immersion zu überschreitende Barrieren Empathie und Atmosphäre. Der Bereich der Virtual Reality ist aus dem Grund vielversprechend, da hier in der Theorie das begrenzte Sichtfeld wegfällt und die Steuerung intuitiver und damit weniger störend sein könnte. Quellen